LOTM: Decimation S5 P13/Transcript
(Zulu and Foxtrot are seen walking down a busy street in the kingdom as they both look around) Zulu: Wow! Isn't this place amazing Fox? Foxtrot: It sure is something. (Zulu notices how close Foxtrot is standing next to him) Zulu: Is something wrong? Foxtrot: These people scare me... Zulu: Huh? Foxtrot: There's just so many, and after being in that cell I- Zulu: Fox, bro no one is going to hurt you. Have I let anything happen to you today? Foxtrot:....No. Zulu: Exactly. Now come on, I think there's a little restaurant up ahead somewhere. Foxtrot: Oh. Cool. (The two decide to go up to the restaurant. Suddenly they hear the sounds of yelling from inside) Foxtrot and Zulu: Huh? (Rottytops is seen coming out, dodging weapons or objects being thrown at her) Rottytops: OKAY OKAY I GET THE MESSAGE!!! SHEESH! (Rottytops then wipes herself off before she sees Zulu and Foxtrot) Rottytops: Oh, hey there guys! Zulu:.... Um... What happened? Rottytops: I don't know. All I did was ask I could have something to eat there and they all scream yelled "GET OUT OF YOU DAMN DIRTY ZOMBIE!!" and threw weapons at me. Foxtrot:..... Rottytops: But yeah! How's your tour going? Zulu: We're just trying to find some food. Rottytops: Same here. Wanna try and look together. Foxtrot: As long as we don't look there... Zulu: Yeah. Rottytops: Then let's go! There's gotta be something around here. (Zulu, Foxtrot and Rottytops all start searching the kingdom for food. They begin to search the market) Rottytops: I bet there's like a meat stand or something here. Zulu: There has to be. What do you think Fox? (Zulu looks at Foxtrot to find him looking over at a nearby stand) Zulu: Foxtrot? (Foxtrot is seen looking over at an armor stand where his eyes focus on a medieval knight helmet) Foxtrot:.....I want it. Zulu: Foxtrot? What are you doing?? (Foxtrot holds the helmet) Foxtrot: Its so cool. And shiny. Rottytops: I think he wants it Zulu. Zulu: I think so. But the question is whether or not the vendor will give it to him. (Foxtrot is seen holding the helmet in his hands looking at it with joy before it is then suddenly swiped away from him) Foxtrot: *gasp*! Huh?? Armor Vendor: THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU DAMN MONSTER!? Foxtrot: I-I-I-I- I was- Armor Vendor: You think you can just come to this city, eat our people, AND take what you want!? NOT IN MY STORE!! Foxtrot: But-But-But- Zulu: Hey! (Zulu runs up next to Foxtrot) Zulu: The hell do you think gives you the right to yell at my brother like that?! Armor Vendor: Heh, your brother? Zulu: Yeah exactly! Jeez man, all he wants is the damn helmet! Armor Vender: Like I'd EVER let some disgusting ugly, flesh eating MONSTER touch my products! (Foxtrot then starts to tear up. He then hugs Zulu crying. Rottytops watches and gets angry) Rottytops: Okay. That's it. (Rottytops goes up to them) Zulu: You better apologize to my brother right now! Armor Vendor: Or what? Zulu: You really wanna test that theory asshole?! Rottytops: Zulu, calm down. Zulu: Huh?? Rottytops: *walks up* I got this. Armor Vender: And what the hell are you gonna do you damn zombie? Rottytops: Oh nothing really. Just this. (Rottytops grabs her head, pulls it off her body, points it in front of the vender) Rottytops: *Shakes her head* OOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!! Armor Vendor: AHHHH!!! Zulu:......Okay then. Rottytops: Now are you gonna give my friend that helmet or not? Armor Vendor: YES YES YES TAKE IT!! JUST PUT YOUR DAMN HEAD BACK ON!!! Rottytops: *Puts head back on and takes the helmet* Thank you! Let's go guys! (Zulu and Foxtrot follow Rottytops who gives the helmet to Foxtrot) Rottytops: Here you go buddy. Foxtrot: *sniff* T-Thanks.... Rottytops: No problem. (Foxtrot takes the helmet and puts it on) Zulu: How does it feel bro? Foxtrot; Its... Pretty cool. Rottytops: You look pretty cool to! Foxtrot: R-Really? Rottytops: Totally! You look like a real knight! Foxtrot: *Blushes a little* Aww thanks. Zulu: Good thing we got a brave knight in our ranks now. Rottytops: Yeah! Who knows when there could be a dragon attack? Zulu: We'll need a hero to save us when that happens. Foxtrot: You-You think I could stop a dragon? Rottytops: *Brushes up against Foxtrot* Oh yeah! You'll keep me safe from the big bad dragon won't you? Foxtrot: *Blushes some more* ...Y-Yeah yeah! I'll keep you safe you Rotty! Zulu: Hey what about your bro? Foxtrot: I'll keep you all safe bro! Zulu: Aww thanks Fox. Foxtrot: I can't wait to show dad my new helmet! (Foxtrot runs off to find Omega) Rottytops: You've got a sweet brother. Zulu: Yeah. And hey, thanks for helping him out. And I think you just gave him a little boost to his bravery. Rottytops: Guess all he needed was a pretty girl to count on him. *Winks* Zulu: Uhhh....I guess so. Rottytops: We should probably follow him just to be safe though. Zulu: Right. (The two go and follow after Foxtrot before it cuts to Rose and Erin walking around the city) Erin: Well, this is nice isn't it Rosie? Rose: Oh yeah! Its so huge! Erin: Now that your free and we aren't treated like criminals we can explore the place. Rose: Where do you wanna look first? Erin: I don't know. I'm kinda hungry after all that fighting I had to do. Rose: Oh. You wanna find something to eat? Erin: Sure! There's gotta be a tavern or something around here. Rose: What's a Tavern? Erin: Its a like a restaurant and a bar in olden times. Rose: OH hey I think I see it. Erin: Where? Rose: Follow me! (Erin follows Rose and they soon arrive at the bar) Erin: Oh sweet! This is gonna be so cool! I've never had food from medieval times! Rose: Me neither! Erin: Let's get our bellies filled then! Rose: We should save room for the banquet. Erin: Oh its HOURS away! Come on! (The two enter the Tavern. All around they find various people doing different things. Drinking, eating, men arm wrestling, bar wenches are seen serving drinks) Rose: So cool! Erin: It's like all those RPGs me and Alex used to play as kids! Rose: You played games that had stuff like this? Erin: Oh yeah! And its so accurate honestly. I bet the bar tender is selling information to travelers like most of our games did. Rose: Then maybe we'll finally see if this world has a dragon cave we can conquer! Erin: Oh that would be so cool! Rose: Well, let's get started then! (The two go up to the counter where the bar tender is seen wiping the table) Erin: Hey there my good man. You heard anything good going around the Kingdom today? Rose: Something two brave adventures could do? Erin: I mean, I don't wanna brag but we're always trying to look for a challenge. Rose: Yeah! So, you got anything? (The bartender looks up, confused by what he is seeing. A girl and what to him looks like a monster) Bartender:..... Erin: He's likely in awe by how awesome we are. Rose: I'd believe it. Erin: So come on sir, where do you think we can find some good loot around this region? Rose: Especially loot that's enchanted with magical power. Bartender:..... You're an adventurer? Erin: *Proudly* You bet I am good sir! I've slain all manner of beasts! Bartender: Then… *Points to Rose* Why is that one still alive? (Erin looks confused before she looks at Rose who looks back as well) Erin: Oh her? She's not a beast sir, she's my friend! Rose: Yeah! Bartender: That thing's your friend? Erin: Thing? Bartender: Yeah thing. Erin: SHE is NOT a thing sir! Bartender: That is clearly one of those things who've been plaguing our kingdom! Erin: No she's not! Rose: You mean those undead being controlled by that wizard? Bartender: Exactly. Rose: Sir, do I look like a skeleton to you? Erin: Look, sir we just came to eat. Rose: And find some good adventuring spots. Erin: Yeah, so let's just calm down with the insults and chow down alright? Bartender: Do you even have money? Erin:..... Rose: What kind of money do you use? Bartender: Gold coins of course. Rose: Aw man... We have nothing like that... Erin: Aww come on we're friends of the king. Doesn't that count for something? (The Bartender looks at the two for a bit before he sighs) Bartender: Fine, but only if it means I don't have to see this....thing again. Erin: Thank you. (A few moments later Erin and Rose sit as the bar as they are given some food) Rose: Oooh yummy! Erin: All right! This is gonna be good! By the way Mr. Bartender, you still haven't told if you heard anything good. Bartender: Well... I did hear something recently. Rose: Really? Erin: What? Bartender: Okay, I don't exactly know if it's true, but I heard a rumor that there was a cave near here that was housing a small trove of treasure within. Erin and Rose: Oooooooooh. Rose: Treasure. Erin: Where is this cave? Bartender: A bit south of the castle. Erin: Awesome. Rose: Thanks sir. Bartender: Sure sure. Just be careful of naything guarding it Erin: We can handle it. Come on let's eat up so we can go treasure hunting. Rose: You got it! (Erin and Rose start to eat. A few moments later however, Erin feels a hand on her shoulder) Erin: Hm? (Erin looks to see a Drunkard sitting next to her) Drunkard: *Drunk* Heeey…. You're new... Erin: Oh uhh, sure am! Rose: We both are. Erin: How're you today sir? Drunkard: *Drunk* Oh lot better... now that I found you. Erin: Huh?? Drunkard: I'm so... bored with th-the same old girls... But now we got a new pretty face. Rose: Huh?? Drunkard: *Wraps arm around Erin's shoulder* How about you-you come sit with me and friends? We'll show you a goooood time. Erin: Uhhh, no thanks sir. Rose: Yeah, we're just trying to take a break is all. Erin: Sooo, can you leave us be please? Drunkard: aww come on baby... We're sooo lonely... *Trying to reach Erin's chest* We just want company. Erin: *Notices* !! HEY!! (Erin pushes the Drunkard down) Erin: WATCH WHERE YOUR TRYING TO GRAB YOU CREEP!! Rose: Erin, we should probably get out of here. Erin: Right. I don't wanna be responsible for hurting anyone today. Rose: Yeah, let's go. (Erin and Rose start leave) Drunkard: *Trying to stand up* H-HEY!! YOU BITCH!! YOU-YOU GET BACK!! Bartender: That's enough outta you! Do this again and I'll call the guards! (The Drunkard moans and passes out) Erin: Freak. (Erin and Rose both leave the tavern and head outside) Erin: Well, that was an experience. Rose: Guess it wasn't totally like the RPGs huh? Erin: Nope, I can safely say this was a total first for me. Rose: Yeah....But at least we got the location of hidden treasure! Erin: Oh yeah we did! Rose: You wanna go look for it now? There's still so much time left before the banquet! Erin: You bet I do! Rose: I bet its got monsters guarding it! Erin: Like Ogres! Or Trolls! Or a cyclops! Rose: This is gonna be so cool! Erin: Let's go! (The two run off) Rose: Shouldn't we tell the others though? Erin: What? No way! This is our adventure Rosie! Rose: Well alright then! Let's do it! (The two leave the kingdom and head out to find the cave) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts